Mundo Subnormal
by MisaShiro123
Summary: Es sobre varios personajes en realidad no se concentra en uno en specifico xD
1. Chapter 1

lo hize ocn mi amiga eeve ella ahce lo de flyka, poseidon, flaky a veces, alucard, XD,

Capitulo 1

Estan varios personajes de happy tree friends reunidos en la casa de lumpy con eve, mine, flyka, poseidon y alyss ya que llevaban mucho sin verse todos...Derepente mine empieza a pelear con splendont por que le tiro su colección de yaoi…

Mine: por que mierda hiciste eso!

Splendont: por que guacala! Odio entrar a tu cuarto y ver todo el yaoi alrededor de tu cuarto

Mine: espera! Por que entras a mi cuarto!

Splendont: no te puedo decir :X

Mine: maldito pervertido (se abalanza sobre el)

Lumpy: y ahí vamos otra vez

Eve: estos dos no aguantan ni dos segundos sin pelearse lumpy controla a tu esposa

Lumpy: a chinga chinga controlala tu

Nutty: ya me hartaron los reto a que estén 1 semana sin pelearse mine si tu ganas una dotación de dulces gratis por un año entero y si pierdes seras la maid personal de splendont les parece?

Splendont: me parece perfecto no perderé :F

Mine: ni creas que perderé tonto! (se levanta)

Nutty: muy bien comienzan desde ahora! Y los grbaremos las 24 horas del dia!

Mine: hasta cuando nos bañemos?

Nutty: si

Mine: mierda creo que me bañare con la ropa puesta

Splendont: jaja a mi no me importa que me vean soy sexy

Mine: calla no e…si si eres :3

Nutty: e.e mas te vale

EVe: esto se pondrá bueno xD

Nutty: bueno ya que es tarde vayan sea dormir xD

Mine: váyanse?

Splendont: dormiré con ella! (la mira pervertidamente)

Mine: ni se te ocurra

Splendont y mine se van a su habitación, mientras que nutty y los demás ven lo que pasa por las cámaras que pusieron por toda la casa de lumpy

Nutty: yo digo que mine pierde a los 2 dias

Poseidon: no yo apuesto a que pierde a los 3 o 4

Flippy: yo no apuesto ni madres xD

Eve: pinche flippy miedoso

Mientras en la habitación…

Mine: bien me dormiré

Splendont: no a donde crees que vas hermosa(se acuesta y estira manos y brazos para que no se acueste mine) asi no te acostaras ponte tu bata

Mine: e.e ash no lo hare

Splendont: entonces duerme en el piso bebe

Mine: esta bien lo hare ( se cambia la bata es asi: batatunica-con-encaje-cinturon-tanga-importadas_ML A-F-3541870518_ ) te od…te quiero

Splendont: yo también acuéstate ( se levanta y la jala a la cama)

Mine: no lo hagas

Splendont: (acerca sus labios a los de ella) por que no? Te pongo nerviosa?

Mine: no cla…claro que no te od…quiero ash

Splendont: te ves tan hermosa enojada

Mine: e.e jaja que gracioso

Splendont: te lo digo enserio

Mine:si claro se que lo que dices es lo contrario

Splendont:bueno yo no miento cuando digo te quiero lo digo de verdad

Mine: yo…. Bueno…

Splendont: (le empieza a hacer cosquillas) me gusta mas cuando te ries te ves hermosa

Mine: splendont! Ya duerme jajaja para jajaja

Splendont: ja como quieras (se acuesta )

Todos se duermen y al dia siguiente mine baja para hacerse algo de comer pero splendont la sigue y se encuentran con lumpy abajo…

Lumpy: buenos días amor (le sonríe a mine)

Mine: jaja buenos días hermoso (lo abraza y le da un beso)

Splendont: hola…(poniendo cara de enojado)

Lumpy:por que esa cara?

Splendont: no por nada mejor me voy a la habitación

Lumpy: como quieras que me haras de comer?

Mine: hmmm voy a hacer papas con huevo ya que no se me ocurre nada mas

Lumpy: esta bien me parece perfecto

Mine le hace el desayuno a lumpy y se ponen a desayunar , después llega poseidon y lumpy por alguna rara razón se levante y se va con ella aunque ella no lo hace caso…

Lumpy: ahora vengo…

Mine: genial lo hace otra vez ash no se por que siempre que la ve se va detrás de ella bueno que se le hace siempre hace esto

Mientras lumpy con poseidon…

Lumpy: poseidon hola!

Poseidon: que quieres lumpy?

Lumpy: que no te puedo saludar?

Poseidon: siempre que lo haces es solo para tratar de conquistarme ve con tu esposa esa es la que tienes que consentir no a mi

Lumpy: pero tu sabes que no la quiero (la agarra de la cintura)

Poseidon: pues para que te casabas pendjeo ella si te ama

Lumpy: tenia que tener esposa seria raro que alguien como yo no tenga

Poseidon: pff maldito tonto (se safa y se va)

Lumpy: bueno valia la pena intentarlo

Lumpy se vaa su trabajo tiene como 10 asi que va a estar apareciendo en varios lugares, mine sube a la habitación con splendont y ve a splendont en una esquina sentado con la mirada baja…

Mine: que pasa splendont? Te dije algo malo?

Splendont: mine… yo lo que dije ayer…

Mine: si que tiene?se que lo que dices es lo contrario o al menos asi es conmigo

Splendont: no yo…

Continuara…


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 1

Estan varios personajes de happy tree friends reunidos en la casa de lumpy con eve, mine, flyka, poseidon y alyss...Derepente mine empieza a pelear con splendont por que le tiro su colección de yaoi…

Mine: por que mierda hiciste eso!

Splendont: por que guacala! Odio entrar a tu cuarto y ver todo el yaoi alrededor de tu cuarto

Mine: espera! Por que entras a mi cuarto!

Splendont: no te puedo decir :X

Mine: maldito pervertido (se abalanza sobre el)

Lumpy: y ahí vamos otra vez

Eve: estos dos no aguantan ni dos segundos sin pelearse lumpy controla a tu esposa

Lumpy: a chinga chinga controlala tu

Nutty: ya me hartaron los reto a que estén 1 semana sin pelearse mine si tu ganas una dotación de dulces gratis por un año entero y si pierdes seras la maid personal de splendont les parece?

Splendont: me parece perfecto no perderé :F

Mine: ni creas que perderé tonto! (se levanta)

Nutty: muy bien comienzan desde ahora! Y los grbaremos las 24 horas del dia!

Mine: hasta cuando nos bañemos?

Nutty: si

Mine: mierda creo que me bañare con la ropa puesta

Splendont: jaja a mi no me importa que me vean soy sexy

Mine: calla no e…si si eres :3

Nutty: e.e mas te vale

EVe: esto se pondrá bueno xD

Nutty: bueno ya que es tarde vayan sea dormir xD

Mine: váyanse?

Splendont: dormiré con ella! (la mira pervertidamente)

Mine: ni se te ocurra

Splendont y mine se van a su habitación, mientras que nutty y los demás ven lo que pasa por las cámaras que pusieron por toda la casa de lumpy

Nutty: yo digo que mine pierde a los 2 dias

Poseidon: no yo apuesto a que pierde a los 3 o 4

Flippy: yo no apuesto ni madres xD

Eve: pinche flippy miedoso

Mientras en la habitación…

Mine: bien me dormiré

Splendont: no a donde crees que vas hermosa(se acuesta y estira manos y brazos para que no se acueste mine) asi no te acostaras ponte tu bata

Mine: e.e ash no lo hare

Splendont: entonces duerme en el piso bebe

Mine: esta bien lo hare ( se cambia la bata es asi: batatunica-con-encaje-cinturon-tanga-importadas_ML A-F-3541870518_ ) te od…te quiero

Splendont: yo también acuéstate ( se levanta y la jala a la cama)

Mine: no lo hagas

Splendont: (acerca sus labios a los de ella) por que no? Te pongo nerviosa?

Mine: no cla…claro que no te od…quiero ash

Splendont: te ves tan hermosa enojada

Mine: e.e jaja que gracioso

Splendont: te lo digo enserio

Mine:si claro se que lo que dices es lo contrario

Splendont:bueno yo no miento cuando digo te quiero lo digo de verdad

Mine: yo…. Bueno…

Splendont: (le empieza a hacer cosquillas) me gusta mas cuando te ries te ves hermosa

Mine: splendont! Ya duerme jajaja para jajaja

Splendont: ja como quieras (se acuesta )

Todos se duermen y al dia siguiente mine baja para hacerse algo de comer pero splendont la sigue y se encuentran con lumpy abajo…

Lumpy: buenos días amor (le sonríe a mine)

Mine: jaja buenos días hermoso (lo abraza y le da un beso)

Splendont: hola…(poniendo cara de enojado)

Lumpy:por que esa cara?

Splendont: no por nada mejor me voy a la habitación

Lumpy: como quieras que me haras de comer?

Mine: hmmm voy a hacer papas con huevo ya que no se me ocurre nada mas

Lumpy: esta bien me parece perfecto

Mine le hace el desayuno a lumpy y se ponen a desayunar , después llega poseidon y lumpy por alguna rara razón se levante y se va con ella aunque ella no lo hace caso…

Lumpy: ahora vengo…

Mine: genial lo hace otra vez ash no se por que siempre que la ve se va detrás de ella bueno que se le hace siempre hace esto

Mientras lumpy con poseidon…

Lumpy: poseidon hola!

Poseidon: que quieres lumpy?

Lumpy: que no te puedo saludar?

Poseidon: siempre que lo haces es solo para tratar de conquistarme ve con tu esposa esa es la que tienes que consentir no a mi

Lumpy: pero tu sabes que no la quiero (la agarra de la cintura)

Poseidon: pues para que te casabas pendjeo ella si te ama

Lumpy: tenia que tener esposa seria raro que alguien como yo no tenga

Poseidon: pff maldito tonto (se safa y se va)

Lumpy: bueno valia la pena intentarlo

Lumpy se vaa su trabajo tiene como 10 asi que va a estar apareciendo en varios lugares, mine sube a la habitación con splendont y ve a splendont en una esquina sentado con la mirada baja…

Mine: que pasa splendont? Te dije algo malo?

Splendont: mine… yo lo que dije ayer…

Mine: si que tiene?se que lo que dices es lo contrario o al menos asi es conmigo

Splendont: no yo…

Continuara…

Splendont: no yo…

Mine: si tu que?

Splendont: es que eres tan….

Mine: e.e sabes que no puedes decirme nada malo o perderas jajaja

Splendont: no no es que ash es tan difícil D; eres tan…

Mine: e.e mejor calla y mas te vale que no hayas borrado el yaoi demi computadora

Splendont:ahora que lo dices :X

Mine: maldita sea que te dije! No toquesmi yaoi tonto!

Splendont: ja! Perdiste! Seras mi maid por que?un mes?

Mine: maldito splendont te odio

Entra nutty a la habitación…

Nutty: jaja yo gane flyka! No duraron mas de dos días! Weee

Splendont: :I toma esto mine (le da traje de maid: . )

Mine: ya lo tenias planeado maldito te odio!

Mine agarra el vestido, se mete al baño, se cambia y se queda ahí un buen rato ya que no piensa salir asi.

Flyka: ya se tardo mucho :I será que se le habrá atorado (toca la puerta) hey ya sal o tiro la puerta!

Mine: no no saldré asi tonta D;

Flyka: que dijiste! (tira la puerta) aww que linda te ves

Mine: no D: no me vean aaaa! (trata de buscar donde esconderse pero la agarra splendont)

Splendont: awww ahora desvísteme y báñame :F

Mine: no maldito pervertido! Dijeron sirvienta pero no sexual D;

Splendont: y quien dice que te hare mia?

Mine: me quieres torturas verdad?

Splendont: no como crees

Nutty: mejor salgamos flyka no queremos ver lo que harán

Mine: no me dejen (agarrándose del pie de nutty) por favor! No cualquier cosa menos esto

Flyka: suéltame o te va peor!

Mine: D; esta bien (la suelta)

Se quedan mine y splendont solos en el baño…

Splendont: te estoy esperando :3

Mine: ash jodete! Te odio! (le quita la camisa) eres un imbécil! (le desabrocha el pantalón )pervertido! Hijo de

Splendont: jajasi por cada vez que me insultes me quitaras ropa por mi esta bien y por que te detienes ;3

Mine: yo…yo…ash te

Splendont la agarra y la besa, pero mine se separa de el rápidamente y sale de ahí.

Mine: no lo vuelves a hacer! Aaaa :$

Mientras tanto…

Nutty: esos dos quien sabe que andaran haciendo

Flyka: no se pero yo digo que ya lo mando a la v…

Eve: jaja ya se con lo mucho que lo odia tiene suerte si no lo golpea

Splendid: e.e yo no se siempre han sido asi desde que seconocen para mi que hay algo mas :i

Lumpy: no me interesa por mi que se vaya con el D; me gasto mucho en su adicción a los dulces

Poseidón: por pendejo quien te manda

Nutty: jajá si ati te cuesta mucho a mi mas que como dulces cada 2 segundos (saca una paleta y se la empieza a comer)dulces *W*

Mine: ( Llega) maldita sea! Lo odio T_T por que perdi D:

Eve: pues tu por no aguantarte

Mine: es que no puedo estar sin insultarloes de lo que vivo

SPlendont: jaja ya me imagino sin el no vives en pocas palabras

Mine: eso no es cierto :$

EVe: huy a alguien le gusta alguien

Mine: no no! No me gusta lo odio además saben que me gusta lumpy (mirándolo)

Lumpy: si amor yo también :3

Mine: e.e me caga que no me pongas atención

Poseidon: pero bien que andas con el y duermes con el

Mine: ya déjame D:

Eve: bueno tengo hambre haznos de comer

Nutty: si :I de preferencia que tenga azúcar

Poseidon : mejor que tenga cesos

Mine: e.e pff en vez de ser de splendont paresco la sirvienta de todos

Lumpy: coff eso coff coff eres coff coff

Mine: e.e pinche lumpy ya versa ( se acerca a flyka y le dice : no se te ocurra dejar que los demas coman la sopa solo la comeran lumpy y splendont)

Flyka: (Susurrando a mine: no se por que lo dices pero esta bien aunque poseidon la comera ya que no muere xD )

Mine: okey xD

Mine empezó a hacer la comida para todos y la sopa especial para lumpy y splendont que tenia varias cosas que los mataria al comerla, entonces llega poseidon con nutty a la cocina…

Nutty: ya esta eso?

Mine: tenme paciencia xD

Poseidon: a ver yo la pruebo (agarra un poco) le falta algo (agarra a nutty y lo descuartiza y se lo hecha a la sopa)

Mine: pinche poseidon D; no hagas eso! Estas loca! (asustada)

Poseidon: algo ya sabes

Mine: vete :C

Poseidon: como quieras

DEspues de un rato mine acomoda la mesa y bajan todos a comer, splendont y lumpy son los únicos a los que les sirve la sopa, y se la empiezan a comer…

Splendont: quien diría que eres bue…(empieza a toser) D: que pasa! (se desangra por los ojos) mierda ¡

Lumpy: chingado! Ya (le empieza a pasar lo mismo) pinche mine (Se muere)

Splendont: regresare D; (muere)

Mine: jajaja por putos! Tu lumpy por ignorarme xD y splendont por traerme vestida asi :I

Flaky: no había visto que mine se comportara asi miedo D;

Eve: tranquila no te preocupes se le pasa xD

Flaky: eso…eso…eso…es…es…espero…

Pasa una semana y mine esta con lumpy platicando cuando llega poseidon…

Lumpy: a si mine y luego tenia que…(ve a poseidon) hermosa *W*

Mine: e.e maldito idiota te odio jodete ¡ ojalai y te mueas otra vez!

Poseidon: XD pinche lumpy puto

Mine: :I maldito

le avienta un jarro en la cabeza a lumpy y este se desmaya, luego mine sube a la habitación en la que todavía esta con splendont, y splendont la ve entrar enojada pero luego ve que su expresión cambia a una triste…

Mine: Q.Q lo odio T_T pero por que lo amo maldita sea D; ese…

Splendont: que paso? Que te hizo ese imbécil?


End file.
